1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable body.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the developments of science and technology, many portable electronic devices are lunched on the market, such as smart phone and tablet PC. These portable electronic devices not only make people's live convenient, but also serve as an indispensible portable device.
Taking a tablet PC as an example, due to its thinner and lighter design, the tablet PC gets welcome for the users to carry. In addition, the tablet PC is configured to be detachably assembled to a docking station to extend its function. When a tablet PC, for example, is detachably assembled to a docking station with a keyboard, the user is able to manipulate the tablet PC through the keyboard. On the other hand, some tablet PCs employ lock components therein to make the tablet PCs locked at the docking station, and at the time, to facilitate detaching from the docking station, the lock components are movable by design. However, a movable lock component is easily to be released from the docking station due to an external force, which causes the tablet PC unexpectedly separated from the docking station and makes inconvenience with usage.